Tamers Assemble
by Thechaosmaster
Summary: The defeat of the the D-Reaper has left the Tamers without their partners, but when Yamaki calls on an old friend of his, the Tamers get some R&R, but when Loki the trickster shows himself, it will be up to the Tamers and the Avengers to work together and save the world. Rated 'M' for drug usage, language, alcohol usage, and character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Tamers Assemble**

 **The Tamers have defeated the digital treat that is the D-Reaper, however, with their victory, comes with downsides, all of Japan now know of the Tamers involvement with defeating the D-Reaper, but most of them aren't in the rights minds to enjoy the fame, so Yamaki decides to call an old friend of his tat is head of an organization called the Strategic Homeland Interventional Enforcement Logistic Division, or S.H.I.E.L.D. What will happen if the Tamer were to meet a certain Genius, Billionair Playboy Philanthropist? Find out right here, but first, it is time, Tamers, Assemble.**

 **Thechaosmaster: What is going on guys? I'm back with a new story, now, I wanted to write more of DigiHearts, but writers block started kicking my ass, so, I decided to write a new story, this is Tamers Assemble, and if the summery didn't give it away, or the GBPP wasn't obvious enough, or you SOMEHOW missed the SHIELD referance, then allow me to say that this is yet another Digimon Tamers Crossover, except that this time its Tamers and Marvel Advengers. That's right, The MCU and the Tamers are coming together. This is something I thought of while writing DigiHearts, and I thought that I could give it a try. Now then, I'm only having FIVE of the Tamers in this story, they are the classic trio, Takato, Rika, and Henry, with Jeri and Ryo joining in. Now, this story will take place before Avengers actually starts, and it will go on until the end of Avengers. Not to say that this will be the only story, just that it will take a very long time to write, I will do all of the movies, well, maybe not Thor's, but that's to be decided, I might do some of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I might not, that is up to how well this story goes. Now then I HAVE to say that this story is rated 'M' for maturity, being my first story to do so, the reasons are for swearing, alcohol use, smoking, character death, and so on, but absolutly positutly NO LEMONS! I can't and I won't write lemons, the reason is that I wouldn't be able to write a lemon to save my life, that and this is a Marvel/Disney move/TV series, so yeah. There's more that I want to add, but I'll save it for the bottom, see you there.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, MARVEL, THE AVENGERS, OR ANY CHARACTER IN THE STORY: I ALSO DON'T GET ANYTHING OUT OF THIS EXCEPT FOR ENJOYMENT AND ENTERTAINMENT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY R &R**

* * *

 **Prologue: A New Start**

"Goodbye, Guilmon." A young boy around fourteen years of age, with messy light brown hair, normally with light red eyes, but were now dark red and puffy, with tears running down them, as if he had been crying. He also wore yellow rimmed goggles on his head, a light blue shortsleeved hoodie, and light grey pants, as well as yellow wristbands on both of his wrists. This was Takato Matsuki, leader of a group of kids known as Tamers.

Standing next to Takato was a girl with ginger colored hair tied in a ponytail, who also had tears running down her face, she was about fourteen years of age wearing a dark green shirt with the image of a full heart on the front, short button-fly blue jeans, black socks, and blueish grey steel-toed boots. and buckles around her waist and leg, this was Rika Nonika. Rika was known as the violent Digimon Ice Queen before meeting Takato, but after that she mellowed out, if only a little bit, but now she was crying her heart out.

The third kid was a lightly tanned skinned boy fifteen years old, with short blue hair and grey eyes, a sleeveless orange T-Shirt, brown pants that reached just under his knees, and a pair of green sneakers, this was Henry Wong, he was known as the voice of reason of the group.

The next member was a young girl around fourteen years of age with brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair which was worn in a ponytail, simular to that of Rika, but longer and resting on her left shoulder. She was also wearing a yellow shirt underneath a green dress, yellow socks, and white and cerulean shoes, this was Jeri Kato, the sweetest girl you'll ever meet.

The last member was of a sixteen year old boy with light brown hair wearing light green pants with dark brown shorts over them, red and white sneakers, light teal shortsleeved shirt with a red bandana, a single silver shoulder armor on his right shoulder, light brown gloves, and some kind of high tech battle gauntlet on his right arm, this is Ryo Akiyama the 'Legendary Tamer' as some people call him.

There were other kids there as well, but let us continue on with the story, you see, the group of kids, comprising of ten kids, including Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, and Ryo were in their home of Shinjuku, Japan, in an old park, looking towards the sky where they had just witnessed their best friends, and partners returned to their worlds, for you see, these kids are known as Tamers, and they have just saved their world from an evil computer program known as the D-Reaper, an evil entity that originated from the Digital World, the world that their friends, their partners come from, their friends, Digimon or Digital Monsters, and they have been through so much together, but now they had to say goodbye, be it, with tears in their eyes.

Henry turned and glared with teary eyes at a man who looked just like him only very older, this was Janyu Wong, Henry's father, then Henry asked, "You proud, dad?"

Janyu frowned and said, "Herny I..."

But Henry raised his hand and angrily said, "Forget it. This is all your fault. And unless you have a way to bring our partners back right now, I don't want to hear what you have to say."

Then a young girl about seven years old, asked, "Henry, what's wrong?" The girl was Suzie Wong, Henry's little sister. Suzie had dark purple hair pulled to the sides in two small pigtails. She also has dark purple eyes. She was wearing a White T-Shirt under a pink cheongsam-style* vest with yellow trimmings, dark purple shorts, white socks and yellow shoes with white laces and soles.

Henry looked to the other Tamers and saw that they too were all crying, just like him, and he saw that Takato was about to say something that he knew would be reassuring, because that was who Takato was, while Takato was the leader of their little group, he would always try to make everyone who was down feel better, but Henry didn't want that, so he held his hand up and shook his head, then he said, "Forget it."

Then he started walking away when Rika asked, "And just where do you think you're going, Brainiac?"

Henry didn't turn around, but he said, "I… I just need time to think, alone." Then, he ran. He ran as far as his feet would take him, leaving the Tamers behind.

Takato then looked at Janyu and saw him looking down, then he rubbed his eyes, getting the tears out, and allow him to try to make himself look stronger than he really was, and said, "It's not your fault, Mr. Wong, it's just that Henry has a lot on his mind right now."

Rika shook her head in Takato's childish act, and looked to Janyu, then she said, "He's right, you know." Everyone looked up, shocked that Rika Nonika, the first person who would disagree with Takato, was actually supporting him. "While we are all upset as well, we know that it was the only thing you could think of that would be able to stop the D-Reaper."

Takato nodded and said, "Right, and I think, that deep inside, that Henry knows that, but right now, he's just feeling betrayed, thinking that you knew what would happen, and didn't tell him."

Jeri looked towards Takato and felt ashamed of herself, while it was well known that Jeri had a crush on Takato, and Takato had one on Jeri during their school days, one would think that they would end up together after all this, but during their adventure in the Digital World with their partners, somethings happened and it caused their relationship to become strained.** Maybe it was time to 'bury the hatchet' as they say, and move on from what had happened.

 _'What I said was wrong, and while Takato hadn't said anything about it yet, I can see the way that he and Rika look at one another, while she may insult him, and make fun of him a lot, it's clear that is for fun.'_ Jeri thought as she saw Rika and Takato holding hands, both trying to comfort the other.

Janyu shook his head at Takato and Rika's attempt to make him feel any better, then he said, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better kids, but, Henry's right, it is my fault."

Ryo shook his head, then said, "You need to stop thinking like that. Takato's right, Henry is just upset, and probably confused is all. And besides, I'm certain that, if you give him enough space and let him cool off, then he would probably want to talk with you, right, Wildcat?" Ryo asked while looking at Rika.

Rika rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, go jump of a bridge, Ryo."

This caused everyone to start laughing then a man about forty years old*** wearing a black coat and pants with a white dress shirt underneath and dress shoes walked up to the kids, Takato noticed and asked, "What's up, Yamaki?"

The man, now known as Yamaki said, "I think it's best if you kids head home now, I'm sure that your parents are worried about you, after seeing what had happened on TV?"

Takato, being confused, asked, "What do you mean?"

Yamaki pointed out to the destroyed city and said, "Your battle was seen by everyone in Shinjuku, when the Wild Bunch gained access to your D-Arks, your signals were broadcasted all across Shinjuku, everyone here saw you defeating the D-Reaper."

This made everyones eyes widened, then Takato started stuttering, "I… But…" Then Takato realized something, "Oh, man." Everyone looked at him as he said, "My parents are going to kill me, that is, if Miss Asaji doesn't kill me first."

Then everyone started laughing, even Janyu was lightly chuckling, and Yamaki had a ghost of a smile on his face, then he said, "You kids go home, I'm certain that you could all use some rest." The kids all nodded and they all slowly made their ways back home, once everyone was out of sight, Yamaki sighed and said, "Those kids are tough, if it were anybody else, they would have broken the moment they saw the D-Reaper, but they didn't, instead they managed to stay strong and overcome the dangers and come out stronger then they were before. If I had what they had when I was their age, then maybe…" Yamaki looked down in deep thought.

Janyu looked at Yamaki and asked, "Everything all right, Yamaki?" Yamaki looked up and Janyu asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Yamaki said, "I think that the kids should get out of Shinjuku for a while, at least until things calm down a bit."

Janyu was shocked and he asked, "Are you sure, I mean, I know that what they went through was huge but…"

Yamaki shook his head, and he said, "That's not what I meant. The kids effort to save Shinjuku was broadcasted all over Shinjuku, and maybe even all of Japan, and it might have been broadcasted all across the globe, if not for my expert knowledge of how to keep certain things hidden, thanks the most to, well I can't talk about that."

Janyu then asked, "So, where should they go? And how would you get them there anyways? And will you send all of them?"

Yamaki smiled and said, "Well, I was thinking of sending them to America, to New York, for some R&R, and how I will get them there, well I will say this, before I founded Hypnos, there was another organization that I worked with. And for the kids, while they all might need it, I think that only half of them really need the escape, those being Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, and Ryo."

Janyu was not surprised about the first three, and Jeri was an understandable choice, but Ryo, "The first four, I can understand, but, why Ryo?"

Yamaki frowned and aid, "He's been in the Digital World for three years, and I'm certain that he needs some sort of human contact. Don't you think, Janyu?"

Janyu thought about it for a while, then he nodded, and asked, "And who would look after a bunch of kids in New York?"

Yamaki smiled and said, "Well, let's just say that it should be able to be taken care of, you go and take care of your son, I'll take care of this, alright?" Janyu nodded and then Yamaki said, "Goodnight, Janyu."

Janyu nodded and said, "Goodnight, Yamaki." Then Janyu went to where Henry ran off to.

Yamaki then frowned and thought, _'I just hope that he's not still pissed at me. ***** I'm going to need a smoke after this, I just know it.'_ Then Yamaki walked back to Hypnos Head Quarters, once he got up to the central center, his two co-workers, Tally and Riley waved hello, then he said, "You two can go home, I've got some things that I need to take care of, I'll see you at home, Riley."

The two co-workers noticed that Yamaki was uncomfortable with something, but they just shrugged it off then after saying their goodbyes they went home. Once Yamaki was certain he was alone he began typing on his computer while thinking, _'I mean, it has only been ten years since we last worked together, and five years since I moved here.'_

Just as Yamaki finished typing he looked up and saw a spinning silver symbol of an eagle with the words STRATEGIC HOMELAND INTERVENTIONAL ENFORCEMENT LOGISTICS DIVISION, then an dark skinned man with his left eye covered by an eye patch wearing a dark blue shirt and black unzipped bikers jacket, and blue jeans, then the man cheerfully said, "Yamaki, it's been a while. what's with the sudden call, I didn't think that I would be hearing from you again after what happened last time. So, what's up?"

Yamaki kept his cool, because he knew that while this man was being nice and polite, he knew that, from his ten years with working with the man that his was being interrogated, and this man was a master at that, so he said, "Nick Fury, I'm calling to ask for a request. You still owe me one for helping you keep several, 'incidents' from becoming public knowledge."

The man, now known as Fury smiled and said, "You may not have stayed behind, but I knew that you had your own reasons for leaving. How's your organization doing?"

Yamaki frowned and said, "Hypnos is just as annoying as S.H.I.L.E.D. Fury, that damn council is more evil then those HYDRA agents we fought against. But you would know how that feels, wouldn't you Colonel?"

Fury lightly laughed and said, "Damn straight I do, I swear, it's like those bastards are trying to kill me. So, what can I do for you, Yamaki?"

Yamaki sighed and said, "As you must know, my company was built after I discovered the Digimon Project, that I believed to have shut down, but was continued and had brought them to life, right?"

Fury nodded and said, "Damn right I do, I still keep track of those I find interesting, or those that might become a problem. I take it that you went on the deep end, huh?"

Yamaki nodded and said, "Yes sir, unfortunately. But I did meet these kids, who helped me save Shinjuku. I have a copy of everything that has happened from the moment the kids returned, to just a few hours ago, and as of right now, Shinjuku was left, in a pretty big mess, probably bigger then Harlem." This made Fury slightly surprised, hearing that a couple of kids were able to fight off something that could leave a bigger mess then what Banner did while he was in Harlem, had him intrigued, then Yamaki said, "I'll be sending you that packet now."

Yamaki then rapidly typed on his keyboard and an image of an disc appeared, he then hit send, and then he said, "You should take a look at that in your own time, but that is why I'm calling you, I think that the kids, five of them the most, deserve a change in scenery."

"And you want me to bring them to S.H.I.E.L.D. Yamaki?" Nick asked with a hard glare.

Yamaki shook his head, then he said, "Not S.H.I.E.L.D. though it's nice that you finally shrunken the name down. But again, no, I was thinking of sending them to New York."

Fury's one visible eye grew at that, then he thought, _'Hm, Stark has been a thorn in my ass for a long time, and sending five kids for him to look after would definitely teach him a lesson.'_ Fury thought with a slight smirk, then looked at Yamaki and asked, "Who are these kids?"

Yamaki then said, "You can call them, the Tamers, a group of kids that have been partnered up with Digimon that worked together to save Shinjuku. Three boys and two girls, and I'm certain that Natasha would find at least one of the girls interesting."

Now this made Fury raise his eyebrow, then he asked, "What are the kids names? And what are they like?" Nick was beginning to get more interested as this went on.

Yamaki then said, "Well, we have the 'leader' of the group, Takato Matsuki, he's, while out of a battle he's a bit goofy, but when he's in a battle, he's serious, and never let's his anger control him, or else things could get, messy. You have the full report with that packet I gave you."

Fury nodded, _'Takato Matsuki. Hm, anger problems? I'll look more into this later.'_ Fury gave Yamaki a nod that told him he could continue.

Yamaki then said, "Next we have Rika Nonika. She's what you might call a Tomboy of a high degree." Fury slightly flinched at this, to call a a girl a Tomboy of a high degree could only mean one thing: she's violent. Very, very violent. Then Yamaki said, "Yeah, but she has, mellowed out a bit. But I think that Natasha would enjoy her."

Fury would have to keep that in mind, then Yamaki said, "Next we have Henry Wong. Originally a pacifist, but decided to fight to protect his friends, but I feel like it would be wise keep an eye on him, he kind of had a falling out with his father after their partners were forced to return to the Digital World."

Nick then asked, "I'm guessing that it was his father that was behind that, am I right?"

Yamaki nodded and said, "His father knew that the only way to defeat the D-Reaper, the thing that destroyed Shinjuku, was to send it back to the Digital World where it was finally destroyed, but at the cost of their partners returning to the Digital World, and Henry's father never said anything until a little while ago."

Fury frowned and thought, _'So, the kid has daddy issues,_ wonderful _, might actually have to let him talk with Stark then.'_ Fury nodded then Yamaki continued.

"Next we have Jeri Kato. In my opinion, she should be given a psych evaluation every other day for about a month. She was trapped in the 'Cernal' of the D-Reaper and her negative emotions after her partner was deleted and his data absorbed were what powered it, while she may have over come that, you don't get used as a power source for an evil entity without getting a few scars. And from what I understand the Tamers could feel the pain of their partners." Yamaki said.

Fury couldn't agree more, _'Having something like that happen to a young girl after losing her partner, she would definitely need a psych exam.'_ Then Fury asked, "What about the last one?"

Yamaki sighed and said, "While he isn't as in need of a vacation as the others, I believe that the kid needs to be around more people."

Fury then asked, "Why would that be, Yamaki?"

Yamaki said, "He's been living in the Digital World with nobody but himself and his partner for three years, and I believe that he would require some social interaction just to be safe. But other then that, I don't know much about him, as I said, he's been in the Digital World for three years now. His name is Ryo Akiyama, and what I have on him and the other Tamers is in the packet I sent you."

Fury nodded in understandable, while Digital Monsters weren't his forte, he knew that humans needed to be around other humans so that they wouldn't become sociopaths, God knows that he's met far to many of them in his time. Fury looked at Yamaki and he said, "Alright, I'll allow this, not only as a favor for you, but because I don't want to see a bunch of kids destroying themselves after fighting in a war. I'll send Phil Coulson to pick them up in a week, make sure that they're ready, Yamaki. Fury out."

And with that, the screen went dark, and Yamaki released a breath he didn't know he was holding, then he took out a box of cigarettes, put one in his mouth, and lit it with his lighter.****

Then he thought, _'That went better then I thought it would. I wonder how Janyu is doing.'_ He looked at his watch and saw that it was close to nine o' clock, so he decided to go home, he'll tell the others tomorrow. That conversation with Fury lasted about an hour.

 *****With Janyu an hour ago*****

Janyu ran after his son following him through Shinjuku park until they reached the abandoned tool shed that became the hangout for the Tamers, Janyu then yelled, "Henry! Please, wait!"

Henry stopped long enough for Janyu to catch up with him, then Henry said, "Please dad, I, I just want to be alone for a while."

Janyu shook his head and said, "I know you probably hate me for what I had done, Henry, and I'm sorry for lying to you, and keeping this a secret, but look at it from my view. What would you do if you had to choose between saving your home, but having to say goodbye to your friend, or fail to save your home, and losing everything you care about, what would you do, Henry?"

When Henry didn't answer, Janyu looked into the shed and saw where Guilmon had dug into the ground and sighed, then he said, "Henry, their not gone, they are just home, and you can hate me for it, but at least know this, you will see Terriermon again, and who knows, he might be here when you guys come back."

Henry then asked, "Come back? What do you mean?"

Janyu sighed and said, "Yamaki would think it would be a good idea for you, Takato, Rika, Jeri and Ryo to get out of Shinjuku for a while."

Henry then asked in a shocked voice, "Why would he say that?!"

Janyu then said, "Because all of you kids are practically going to become superstars for a while, and he believes that you kids don't need that kind of attention, especially after what you all went through, though for Ryo, it's just because of his three year isolation from society. But please, Henry, know that I only wanted to make sure that our home wasn't going to be destroyed. And I promise you, while you're gone, me and the other Wild Bunch members will try to find a way to bring your partners home. Alright son?"

Henry nodded and he said, "Yeah, and I'm, sorry for what I had said."

Janyu nodded and he said, "It's alright, son, come on, let's go home."

And with that father and son walked through the night of Shinjuku and returned home, and while their Digimon Journey may be at an end, for five of these Tamers, a getaway is what awaits them in a week, but, is that all that awaits, only time will tell.

* * *

 ***A traditional chinese dress**

 ****I'm not going to bother going over every small detail about the Anime, because by now, I've literally written it in every Tamers story I write, and I don't feel like going over it again.**

 *****I'm making Yamaki a little bit older because it seems a bit strange that a man of thirty years old seems to be able to run a multibillion dollar industry like he does, that and it helps with setting up the story. Please don't be angry. Please!**

 ******Okay, two things. First: This is going to be a rated 'M' fic, but NO LEMONS! I won't write something like that, and besides, I couldn't write one to save my life, the reason for the Rate 'M' is for Swearing, Smoking, Alcohol use, if very rarely, and all that other fun stuff. Second: Why would Yamaki have a lighter, but no cigarettes?**

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster, and here we have it, my newest story, what do you guys think? Do you love it? Do you hate it? And be warned that while the Tamers are going to New York, this is before Avengers begins, so Phil is still alive, Thor's is still on Asgard, the Teseract is still at a SHIELD base, and yada yada yada, now, please note that the Digimon won't be making an appearance in this story, EVER at leaset, not THIS story, maybe a sequel, but until then, no Digimon, but the Tamers will be trained by the Avengers, ut who shold train with who? RIka is training with Romanoff, no question, but the others *Shrugs* I don't know. let me know in the reviews, but until next time,**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	2. New York

**Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of Tamers Assemble, I hope that you lot have enjoyed the last chapter, and while this chapter ain't my normal 8000+ words, just let you guys know that I'm going to be doing things slower, well, more like, keep the chapters shorter, not too short, but these next few chapters will be shorter, at least until I get to the actual Avengers movie, reason why I'm not completly dead set on the movie is because I want to show the kids interact with the other characters. Also, please note that the new clothes that the Tamers are wearing are not all my creations, I found outfits from fanarts that I liked, if you see the discription of a fan art that is yours, please don't hate me, but I actually like useing them for this story, espicially Rika's, note that i used Jeri's outfit from DigiHearts 2 because I couldn't find any fan rt that I like, and I can't think of a better outfit then that. Also, this story will have someting different, Takato will be using the Hazards power, he will have his own version of the 'Hulk' and any time he is drawing on the hazards power, or is in his 'Hard Form' he will be speakig latin, I won't translate everything that is said, that is for you to translate, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was kind of fun to write.**

 **Disclaimer" I DON'T OWN MARVEL, DISNEY OR DIGIMON, SO I MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. ONLY ENJOYMENT IN WRITTING IT, NOTHING ELSE BUT THE PLOT IS OWNED BY ME!**

"Normal Speach"

 _'Thoghts'_

 _ **"Takato speaking while under hazards influience/ hulk speaking"**_

 **[J.A.R.V.I.S SPEAKING]**

 _ **Demonic voice speaking**_

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New York**

Takato was looking out the window of a large jumbo jet, just like he has been doing for the past five hours. He still remembers how, he, Rika, Henry, Jeri, and Ryo were all told of this plan last week.

 *****Flashback one week ago*****

 _It was the day after the D-Reaper's defeat and Takato was inside of Hypnos Tower, at the top level, and it wasn't just Takato who was there, All of the Tamers, even Ai, Mako, and Suzie were present. As well as everyones parents, even Miss Asaji was there. When they first got there, Yamaki asked to speak to the parents and Miss Asaji for a bit. Now they have been waiting for twenty minutes and they were beginning to wonder what Yamaki wanted to talk to their parents about, and if it was connected to why they were there to begin with._

 _Just then Yamaki walked back into the room with their parents and Miss. Asaji, who were all frowning, and some cases, had tears in their eyes for some reason, and that gave the Tamers a bad feeling then Yamaki said, "Good morning, everyone. I hope that you all slept well."_

 _Takato looked around and noticed that everyone, even the adults had bags under their eyes, and looked like they were nearly dead, Takato wasn't going to count himself out of that look either, because he was unable to get any kind of sleep last night. The battle with the D-Reaper had left everyone visibly shaken and Takato was struggling to get some sleep, and even when he did get some sleep, he had a nightmare where was being chased by the D-Reaper, and the dream would with the D-Reaper destroying everything._

 _Yamaki noticed that the kids were about ready to drop, just like him, and the other adults, he sighed and said, "Yeah, that's what I figured." Even Yamaki sounded like he was about to drop dead at any given moment, then he said, "But that is not why I have called you guys here. Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonika, Henry Wong, Jeri Kato, and Ryo Akiyama. You five played a major part in defeating the D-Reaper, but unfortunately, because of the fact that, when we hacked into Takato's D-Ark, and in turn, connected to the rest of your D-Arks, all of Shinjuku now knows about the heroes that saved them from the D-Reaper, while Kazu, Kenta, and the other young kids had managed to avoid being seen, and because of that, you five have started to become popular over night."_

 _The Tamers seemed to groan about that fact, all of them just wanting things to go back to normal, but they knew, that for them, there was no such thing as normal. Then Yamaki said "And not to mention that, with everything that has happened, with you guys being forced to say goodbye to your partners, it has been decided that the five of you will be leaving Japan for a while."_

 _This caused all of the Tamers, but Henry, who was told of this last night, to yell, "WHAT!?"_

 _Rika, who seemed to be taking Renamon's leaving the hardest, then exclaimed, "What the fuck do you mean that we will be leaving Japan for a while, Yamaki!? Why the flying fuck do we have to leave our homes now!?"* Everyone was shocked at what Rika had said. Sure she could be a bit violent, and sometimes use harsh language, but they never heard her actually swear before._

 _Rumiko, Rika's mother was shocked at her daughters choice of words and said, "Rika! Watch your language!"_

 _Rika glared at her mother then she folded her arms and looked away in anger. Takato, feeling like it was his duty, as the leader, to ask, "Yamaki, where will we be going if we have to leave Shinjuku? And how will we be able to stay in contact with our families once we leave?"_

 _Yamaki was pleased to see that Takato was now in 'leadership mode' then he said, "I have called in a favor from an old friend of mine. He said that a man named Phil Coulson will pick you guys up and will be bringing you to America, to New York, Manhattan, to be precise. There a man by the name of Tony Stark will be looking after you." Henry's eyes seemed to widen slightly at hearing the name, as well as Takato and the other Tamers, only Ryo didn't, because he doesn't know who Tony Stark was.**_

 _Then Yamaki said, "And you kids will be able to contact us at any time once you get settled down. And another thing, this is more then a escape for you kids, you are also going there to recover from your adventures in the Digital World and from the battle with the D-Reaper, call it, a much needed vacation. Now, for how long you guys will be staying there, I believe that at least three months should do, longer if you kids end up wanting to stay or not. That would be up to you. Consider this your reward for saving us all."_

 _Jeri then asked, "What do you mean by 'if we end up wanting to stay or not' Yamaki?"_

 _Yamaki sighed and said, "I am saying this once, you all know that I am the head of Hypnos, right?" Yamaki got nods from everyone, then he said, "Well, before I founded Hypnos, I once lived in America, there I was part of a secret government Organization called 'S.H.I.E.L.D. or Strategic Homeland Interventional Enforcement Logistic Division, where we were keep any kind of threats from endangering the peace that we had, but during a mission, let's just say that some scars never heal, and leave it at that. Alright?" The kids nodded in agreement. Then they looked down in thought._

 _Janyu looked to the kids, and saw that some were still somewhat worried about having to leave their homes after everything that happened, then asked, "What do you kids think?"_

 _Takato looked at the others, then he said, "I think," he looked at his friends, and saw that while they were now wide awake, thanks to that bombshell that Yamaki had dropped on them, and that none of them has fully recovered from yesterdays battle, not to mention that not even an hour later, that they were forced to say goodbye to their partners. Then he said, "I think that it would be a good idea. Some time away from everyone, from everything, could actually help us." Takato looked to his friends, and asked, "What about you guys? Do you think it's a good idea?"_

 _No one spoke up for a while, then Ryo said, "I think that it might actually be a good idea. But why am I going, the others I can understand, but why me?"_

 _Yamaki frowned and he said, "While you weren't effected that much by the D-Reaper battle, you must also remember that you have been isolated in the Digital World away from other humans, with Cyberdramon as your only companion, and if I remember correctly, he wasn't very cooperative with you while you were there. So, you are going so that you can be reintroduced to society, while you were here for a week before the D-Reaper attacked, I feel that it is necessary that you join them, and be socializing with others, just to make sure that you don't become a sociopath. Nothing personal, just a precaution, understood?"_

 _Ryo thought about it for a while, then he nodded and said, "That makes sense. I understand, Yamaki."_

 _Yamaki nodded, then Henry asked the question that was bothering him, "Wait. You said 'Tony Stark' would be looking after us. You don't mean head of Stark Industries, creator of the Ark Reactor, and who is called 'Iron Man' do you?"_

 _Yamaki nodded and said, "I was confused as much as you are. My friend suggested it, not me. But I think that you kids would do fine. Now, go home. Try to get some rest, you kids will be leaving in a week from now, and as I said, a man named Phil Coulson will be giving you kids a ride there. But until then, just relax, and stay home for a while. All right?" Everyone nodded, while not liking the idea of leaving their homes after just saving it, they knew that it would probably be a good idea to leave, before some other kind disaster happened. Then Yamaki said, "Well then, if none of you has anything else to say, you are all dismissed."_

 _And with that, everyone left Hypnos and went home to try and get some sleep, then, just like a dream, the week was up and the Tamers, who had packed for a couple of months in their suitcases, were also wearing new outfits. Takato was wearing a light grey shirt, a red and blue hooded jacket, with an upside down symbol of the Digital Hazard with a white circle connecting the three triangles at the center, grey jeans, with strips of red going down the sides, and a Digital Hazard belt buckle, and finally, he had red and black sneakers. He still had his trademark yellow Goggles on him, but instead of being on his head, symbolizing his status as the leader, were around his neck, feeling that while he knew he had to be the leader, he didn't feel like he deserved to be seen as the leader anymore. And without their partners, wearing the goggles made Takato feel, empty._

 _Rika was wearing a blue shirt with a Yin-Yang symbol on the front of it, she was also wearing a black biker vest with silver bands going down the sides of the vest, she was also wearing dark blue jeans, with metal disks on the knees, she was also wearing blue and yellow steel-toed sneakers. She also tied her hair in a ponytail with a long blue ribbon.***_

 _Henry was now wearing, a dark green shirt with an image of a rabbit on the front and dark orange long sleeve vest, he was also wearing dark green pants, and orange and green sneakers._

 _Jeri was now wearing a blue and orange shirt with the crest of Kindness on the front, a blue jacket with metal shoulder plates, long blue jeans with orange stripes going down the sides, blue Mary Jane flat tops, and just like Rika, she had her hair tied up in a ponytail by an orange ribbon._

 _And finally, Ryo was wearing long black jeans, black dress shoes, a red shirt with the symbol of destiny on the front, a grey and white jacket, he also decided to leave behind his high-tech gauntlet, seeing how he doesn't really need it anymore._

 _Once all of the Tamers got to Shinjuku airport, they saw a black jumbo jet with a silver eagle badge on the side. Standing in front of the jet were two people. The first was a man who looked to be around forty years old, that stood about six feet, and had brown hair that was cut very short, he was also wearing a pair of black sunglasses._

 _Standing next to him was a women who looked to be around thirty years old, with dark red hair, and was wearing what looked to be a black 'catsuit' that looked like it was made for combat. Then both the man, and the women started walking towards the group, and Yamaki walked up and said, "Agent Phil Coulson, Agent Natasha Romanoff. Good to see you guys again."_

 _The women, now known as Natasha looked towards Yamaki and said, "Former Agent Mitsuo Yamaki, it is a pleasure to see you as well."_

 _Phil nodded and said, "Yakamaki, what do you say we let Natasha talk with the kids, while you and I have a chat?" Yamaki nodded and Phil gave Natasha a look and she nodded._

 _Then Natasha looked towards the kids and said, "Hello kiddies, I'm Natasha Romanoff, and that over there talking with Yamaki is Phil Coulson. Nice to meet you. We're with S.H.I.E.L.D."_

 _Takato walked up and said, "I'm Takato Matsuki, nice to meet you as well, this is Rika Nonika." Takato said as he pointed at Rika._

 _Rika gave Natasha a small wave and said, "I'm Rika, pleasure to meet you." Rika looked at the outfit that Natasha was wearing and, with a raised eyebrow, asked, "What's with the outfit you're wearing?"_

 _Natasha looked at the ginger haired girl and simply said, "It's so that I feel comfortable when I'm fighting."_

 _"Fighting who exactly?" Rika asked, seemingly getting interested in someone who fights while wearing a catsuit._

 _Natasha thought about it, then she casually said, "Sometimes they're major league criminals, you know, terrorists, assassins, power abusing dictators, and sometimes they're low threat mob bosses, gang members, drug dealers and the likes, and you know, whoevers got it coming and whoever would threaten world peace. Nothing big."_

 _Rika was silent for a bit, then she smiled and had a glint her eyes as she asked, "Think you could teach me a few things?"_

 _Natasha was quiet for a bit, then she said, "Maybe after we get to New York. It all depends on your reasoning."_

 _Rika looked at the women and said, "I want to be able to protect myself, without needing to rely on others to protect me. And if I get to beat up some unlucky bastards, then that's just an added bonus."_

 _Natasha looked at the girl, then something inside her made her smile and said, "I think I am going to train you, not only to make you strong enough to kick all kinds of idiots asses, but if I find that you can handle it, I might train you to become something of an assassin. How does that sound? Which, once you're old enough, you could go on missions and gain information or whatever is needed, and then you would be able to kick the ass of anyone you see fit, how does that sound?"_

 _The glint in Rika's eyes evolved into stars that twinkled with excitement, then she smirked and said, "I think, that I just found my new best friend."_

 _Natasha smiled ever so slightly and nodded, then she stood up and looked at the others, and asked, "And the rest of you?" Natasha noticed that some of the kids seemed to be frightened at conversation between Natasha and Rika, but they quickly got over it. Then Natasha thought,_ 'I might have actually found the perfect student, someone who could make others cower in fear of what they could lean has potential, but fear alone cannot help gather intel, she'll have to learn espionage, torture and interrogation, and how to act like their helpless, though, she may not like that last one, well, I'll just have to see what she's really like before I decide on that.'

 _Then Henry said, "I'm Henry Wong, this is Jeri Kato, and he's Ryo Akiyama."_

 _Both kids waved their hello, then Yamaki and Phil Coulson started walking towards them and Phil asked, "Are you kids ready to go? You should at least say your goodbyes before we leave, it will be about three months after all."_

 _Everyone looked towards their friends, their family, and their teacher, each one giving their own final goodbyes, then after five minutes, the five Tamers walked up to Phil and Natasha, and Takato said, "Alright, we're ready."_

 _Phil nodded and motioned them onto the plane, then he looked to Yamaki and said, "Don't worry Yamaki, they're in good hands."_

 _Yamaki nodded and asked, "Do you think that any of them would want to join S.H.I.E.L.D. by any chance?"_

 _Phil looked at the kids, and saw that Rika was conversing with Natasha while they were boarding, then he looked at Yamaki and said, "I'm not sure, it all depends on them. Would you be upset if they did?"_

 _Yamaki shook his head and he said, "I'm more concerned about them coming back without picking up any of Tony's bad habits, then I am about them coming back as Agents. Is that everything?"_

 _Phil looked around, then he nodded, and he said, "I'll make sure to give you a call to let you know we made it safely once we've landed. Have a good day, Yamaki." Then Phil started beckoning the Tamers onto the plane everyone waving goodbye to them, hoping that they have a safe trip._

 *****End of Flashback*****

It has been five hours since the group took off from Shinjuku Airport, and they had another eight more hours before they landed when the plane ride first began, Natasha told them that it was a thirteen hour flight from Shinjuku to New York, during the first two hours, the Tamers played a few rounds of the Digimon Card game, even though that they didn't have their partners with them, they still brought their D-Arks and Modify Cards. After that they watched an inflight movie about a completely idiotic pirate chasing after an old friend turned enemy in order to reclaim his ship, as well as stopping an army of cursed undead pirates. While the main character was an idiot, he still had, somehow, managed to do something right. All in all, it was a good movie. ****

After that, the kids fell asleep until they arrived at New York. Which brings us back to now, where Takato was looking out the window, then he checked his D-Ark for the time and found it was close to one pm, that would mean that by the time they arrived at New York, it would be close to nine PM, _'Ugh, this is going to be a long ride.'_ Takato thought, then he looked at his D-Ark and thought, _'Oh, Guilmon, I miss you boy.'_

Takato then got up and started walking around when he found Henry was still awake, Takato decided to sit next to him and said, "Henry?"

The young boy looked up and said, "Huh? Oh, hey Takato. Can't sleep?"

Takato shook his head, and said, "I should be asking you the same question. I mean, we all saw what had happened after our partners left, and what you said to your father wasn't very subtle."

Henry sighed and he said, "I was just upset, and the D-Reaper battle didn't help me either."

Takato nodded and said, "We all were upset, Henry, but that was no reason for what you said to your father."

Henry sighed and said, "I know, Takato, me and dad talked about it that night, and while I still can't forgive him, completely, I don't hate him as much as I did that night. I know that he had to do what he believed was the only way to stop the D-Reaper, but I just wished he could have told us what was going to happen afterwards. But I think that this trip could help me work things out."

Takato then said, "What would Terriermon say if he saw you like this?"

Henry chuckled and said, "Momentai."

Takato chuckled and said, "Right, I think that it would be a good idea for you to 'take it easy' for a while, Henry. Well I'm going to try to fall back asleep, you should try to do the same. See you when we land, Henry, night."

"Night, and, I'll try, Takato. I'll try. And, thanks" Henry said Takato nodded then he walked back to where he was seating then closed his eyes. Henry continued looking out the window, thinking of what's to come, and possibly if he could ever, truly forgive his father for what he had done, but only time will tell.

Meanwhile in the cockpit, Natasha and Phil were talking about the kids. "So, Natasha, I noticed that you took to young Nonika pretty quickly. Thinking of making her an assassin already?"

Natasha shrugged and said, "Possibly, she does remind me a bit of myself when I was younger, I just don't want to turn her into what I became after my training."

Phil smiled and said, "You think Barton would be upset if he found out that you had an apprentice and he didn't?"

Natasha rolled her eyes and said, "What Clint feels is none of my concern, besides, I'm not sure just how much I could be able to teach her, but, I'll find out when we get to Starks place."

Clint then joked, "Imagine if Takato and Tony actually got along with each other?"

Natasha chuckled and said, "The kid's different, I'll give him that. Maybe he and Banner would get along."

"Speaking of Banner, where is he now?" Clint asked Natasha.

Natasha took out a strange looking gadget and checked something, then she replied, "Well, last sightings reported seeing him in Calcutta, and it seems like he's had a year without an incident."

Phil was impressed, "A year without an incident, and he's in Calcutta? Wow. Wonder what his secret is? By the way, How's Rodgers doing?"

Natasha said, "Same thing he's been doing since he woke up, training, and getting caught up with the times, guy needs to sleep."

Clint then said, "I wonder how well Takato and Steve would get along? What do you think, Natasha?"

Natasha didn't say anything right away, then she said, "I can't really tell, although, Jeri could probably do well, if she was trained under you, Phil."

Phil looked at he and asked, "Me? Are you sure? I mean, I'm no teacher, plus, one of us has to keep Stark out of trouble. I mean, the guy already let his best friend take one of his suits and expected nothing bad to happen, remember?"

Natasha nodded, then she chuckled and asked, "Why are we even thinking about having these kids being trained under one of us or the others in the first place?"

Phil then said, "It's probably because of the fact that these aren't your ordinary group of kids, Natasha. And if some of them becomes agents after this, can we really tell them no? What they do is up to them, if they want to join S.H.E.I.L.D. Let's just see what happens, all right?" Natasha remained silent as they continued to their destination.

Eight hours later we find our favorite Tamers and Agents standing outside of the Manhattan Airport at around Eight AM, surprising for the fact that they have been flying for thirteen hours, and it was still morning, that was, until Phil explained the time differences. Waiting for their ride to Starks place, then a black limo drove up and out walked three people, two men, and one women, the first, the limon driver, was a chubby man wearing a white dress shirt, with a black coat and tie, and black dress pants and shoes.

The women was wearing a simple white T-Shirt and blue jeans, she had ginger colored hair and blue eyes, it looked like the women knew how to at least be casual.

The last man was wearing a black business suit, and had black sunglasses, and looked like he'd rather be somewhere else, but what caught everyone's attention was the glowing device in his heart, it was circular and had a small triangle in the center.

The women then said, "Well, you must be the kids that will be saying with us for for two months or so. I'm Pepper Potts, the limo driver is Happy Hogan, and, well, I guess you know who this is."

Takato nodded and said, "Yeah, Tony Stark, head of Stark industries, and could quite possibly be the richest man on the planet. And when he's not working, flying around New York as Iron Man."

The man, known now as Tony reluctantly nodded and said in an annoyed tone, "So, you five are the brats that Fury told me about. Who does he think I am? A babysitter?"

Pepper punched Tony on the shoulder then said, "Well, come on, we'll do a proper introduction later on, while it is only eight am, you kids deserve some rest after a thirteen hour flight. Phil, Natasha, would you like to join us?"

Natasha nodded and said, "Certiany, after all, we were also put in charge to make sure that Tony doesn't harm the kids and make sure that they don't pick up his bad habits."

Tony gave Natasha a look, then he said, "Whatever. Come on, let's go. Once you guys get settled down, you will be shown your rooms, and you should relax for a while, then we'll do the proper introductions, and go over some ground rules. Let's go."

And so everyone packed up into the limo and headed out, ten minutes later they pulled to a large tower with the word 'Stark' was written in neon lights, then Pepper said, "This is Stark Tower, this is where Tony spends most of his time nowadays, trying to get it completed and it's also where you're going to be staying. I hope you enjoy your stay."

And with that the limo pulled up to Stark Tower, and the kids were surprised at how the building looked like on the inside, then as they were heading to the elevator, they saw a dark skinned man with an eye patch over his left eye. Stark seemed to stiffen up a bit, then Natasha curiously said, "Fury? What are you doing here?"

Nick Fury said, "I'm here to welcome our new guests to America, I hope you don't mind that, Mr. Stark, do you?"

Stark slightly flinched and said, "Not at all, Fury. So, shall we get going?"

Everyone nodded then they entered the elevator and proceeded to go up the elevator until they reached the top floor, which was actually very fast, as Stark had said that it was he fastest way to get to the top. Once they reached the top, a voice with a British accent said, **[Hello, Master Stark, Agent Coulson, Agent Romanoff, Director Fury. Children. Welcome.]**

The Tamers looked around and then Takato asked, "Who said that?"

Then the voice said, **[Oh, forgive me, my name is J.A.R.V.I.S. it is a pleasure to meet you children.]**

Henry then asked, "What the…is J.A.R.V.I.S. what I think he is?"

Tony Stark then asked, "What? Artificial Intelligence? You can say that, he basically runs more of my business then I do, but Pepper seems to be competing with for that. Now then let's show you kids to your rooms. I'm quite surprised that you lot speak english, I thought that you'd be speaking Japanese when you got here."

Rika rolled her eyes and said, "We learned english during middle school, you have a problem with that?" RIka then tugged at her biker vest to straighten it out, and to also show her annoyance.

Tony rolled his eyes, obviously not caring that Rika gave him an attitude, then he said, "Whatever, just try to behave yourselves while you're here, J.A.R.V.I.S. will be making sure that you don't do anything stupid."

Takato, who didn't get much sleep while on the plane, was feeling a bit grouchy, and Stark wasn't helping him, then asked, "What do you think we are? Children?"

Tony then nonchalantly said, "Well, duh. Of course you're children. Just a bunch of children who think that their playing a game. You don't know what it means to lose something, and let me tell you, while you're here, you live by my rules, and don't touch anything I don't need you children breaking anything."

Then, something happened, something in Takato just snapped and Takato's eyes began to glow, a bright red, and the lights around the tower began to flicker at a rapid pace, and everyone saw Takato was glowing in a dark red aura, it almost looked like he was surrounded by fire, the Tamers went on edge, Natasha seemed to take a fighting stance, fury and Phil reached for their guns, not wanting to take any chances, but not pulling them out, just yet, better safe, then dead. And Tony, well, he just raised his eyebrow.

Then Takato spoke, but it wasn't his calm and friendly normal voice, it was deep, dark, and strangely, his voice echoed, and when he spoke the language wasn't english, or Japanese, it was, something else. _ **"Vos vires volo discere ad vigilate quid tibi dicere, ut sint novissima verba dicis."**_

Everyone was quite, then Rika said, "Yo, Goggle-Head, snap out of it."

Henry asked, "What is he saying?"

Natasha's widened slightly at what the young kid was saying. Then Takato said in the same dark tone, _**"Hoc est ultimum monitum, Tony Stark."**_ Then the glow faded from Takato's eyes and the fire that was around him, died, leaving no mark that it was even there and all the lights stopped flickering. Then Takato shook his head and asked, "Ugh, what happened?"

Rika then asked, "You mean you don't remember?"

Takato asked, "Remember what?"

Then Nick asked, "Just what did he say?"

Natasha then said, "The fist part was 'You might want to learn to watch what you say, they may be the last words you say.' Then he said, 'This is the last warning, Tony Stark.' All of that was spoken in Latin. Takato, do you know how to speak Latin?"

Takato shook his head, which felt like someone was playing baseball with his brain, after he got his headache under control said, "No, I don't. And did I make those threats?"

Rika, wanting to avoid being dragged into another Goggle-Headed incident said, "Alright, let's just get to our rooms, then we can try to unravel the annoying mystery that is Goggle-Head later."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then room by room, Tony led the group to where they would be sleeping for the next two months, or longer, should they decide to stay.

Then Tony said, "Well, I think the grand tour would have to wait until later on, I'll give you kids an hour to rest and get yourselves organized, and if you need, some sleep, don't think that I'm being kind, I just want you out of my sight for awhile, while me and the grownups have a chat, so go on kids, scram."

The Tamers rolled their eyes but did what Tony said, and everyone bid each other a salutation and a see you in an hour, while Tony led, Pepper, Natasha, Clint and Fury down to where he works on his suites, then Natasha asked, "How is it possible for someone, who has never learned Latin, be able to speak it perfectly, without any slip ups?"

Tony pushed that aside and turned towards Fury and asked, "I don't care about that, I want to know how in the Hell did I gut put in charge of a group of teenagers!?"

Fury took out several folders and laid them across the table and said, "An old colleague of mine gave me a call last week, which was weird enough as it was, seeing how he swore that he would never call me again, unless he had no other choice, turns out that those kids had managed to stop a threat level 10 catastrophe from destroying the whole world, and while we should be indebted to them, they are just kids. But my colleague said that these five in particular didn't need fame, and instead needed a good vacation, three of them needs some rest, one should get a psych evaluation, and the last one needs to be reintroduced into society and seeing how I can't have them be looked after at S.H.I.E.L.D. I figured that you have been a pain in my ass for a long time now, that I thought that I'd leave them with you, Stark."

Tony couldn't really say anything at first, then he said, "I am not a babysitter, Fury. And besides, what am I supposed to do with them anyways? Even with Pepper, we can't look after five teens on our own."

Nick said, "That is why these two will be helping you out. Right, Romanoff, Phil?"

Said agents nodded and Natasha said, "Sure, and I think I found myself a student in Rika."

"Really?" Fury asked, then he said, "Hm, Stark, I'm going to need you to keep an eye on Takato for a while. Can you handle that?"

Tony asked, "Why would I need to do that, sir?"

Nick said, "Because, Yamaki said that this kid's got anger issues that can make Banners look like nothing."

This made everyone gasp, and became silent for a while, they all knew about Bruce Banner's 'Other Friend' and knew how destructive it was, Stark then asked, "How dangerous is it?"

Fury then said, "From what Yamaki said, while they were in the Digital World, when Takato became pissed, he created some kind of monster whose mere existence threatened the entire Digital World, and that was because it was focused into his partner. I don't even want to know what would happen if he uses this power on himself."

Tony then asked, "Are you certain that it's a power and not something else?"

Fury then opened up Takato's file, and pulled out a picture and gave it to Tony, then he said, "Stark, you know more about computers then anybody else here, can you tell me what this symbol is?"

Tony looked at the image and saw four triangles connected together, the center triangle was upside down, and the other three were connected by their points, Tony then said, "I've never seen this symbol before. What is it?"

Nick said, "Well, Yamaki said that it is called the 'Digital Hazard' but I've never heard of it before. J.A.R.V.I.S. do you have anything on this 'Digital Hazard' by any chance? And do you know what happened with the lights earlier?"

Just then a holographic scanner scanned the symbol, then after a few seconds, J.A.R.V.I.S. said, **[Unfortunately, I don't, sir, this image matches no known symbol that I know of. It's meaning is, unknown to even me. And as for the lights, it was almost as if there was a sudden build up in power coming from the Arc Reactor, not enough to be dangerous, but enough to cause the lights to flash like that. I am currently running all diagnostics protocols to make sure that there was no negative side effects, but I'm finding nothing, I'll keep searching though.]**

"Fuck." Fury growled, not at all happy with not getting any information, an also not knowing what the hell happened to Takato, then Fury said, "Well, keep an eye on the kid. I don't know what kind of power this 'Digital Hazard' is, but anything that could make a kid speak prefect latin, or even make the lights go crazy like that, is something that I should know about. Meanwhile, Stark, you should take a look at their profiles, then tomorrow, work with them, I'm out of here." And with that, Fury stood up and left Stark Towers, leaving the other adults to look through the files.

 *****Meanwhile, in Takato's room*****

Takato was tired beyond belief, whatever had happened to him earlier had left him drained, both physically and mentally, and the thirteen hour flight here wasn't helping him in the slightest. So, even though there was light out, he decided to try and get some shut eye. But soon his dreams would not grant him the luxury of sleep, and bring more questions then answers.

 *****Dream*****

Takato was running with fear in his eyes. But what is he running from is the big question. He turned his head and saw Megidramon chasing him, with its acidic saliva creating holes in the ground as it moved by. Takato didn't know how he was able to out run to dragon, but he didn't care, all he knew was that he had to run away. While he was running he heard voices echoing in a strange language.

 _ **Ira suscitat Aleam.**_

 _ **Aleam pascitur in timore.**_

 _ **Aegros imperium Aleam.**_

That is all he heard. Over and over again, the same three phrases chanting over and over again, then Megidramon was starting to get closer and closer to Takato, close enough where Takato tripped, and now faced the dragon of Hazard, then the voices chant changed, _**Megiddro erit inter vos potentia in tempus eget. Utrumque donum et maledictionem. Potentia enim vos utor, sed tantum post te vincere timorem praeteritorum.**_ *****

Then, after that last phrase, Megidramon's massive jaw was over Takato, and then, it ate him, and then, darkness. And the last thing that Takato saw was a humanoid dragon with black and red wings flying right at him.******

* * *

 *** Rika seems to be the kind of character that looks like she would swear if she is pissed off**

 **** You have to admit, that maybe everyone on the planet must know who Tony Stark is by now it has been three, maybe four years, I think, and Ryo was in the Digital World for three years, so, yeah**

 ***** Doesn't this just fit Rika to a 'T' or what? Most of these outfits I found while looking at fanart, and Rika's is definitely the most interesting, and shows her as a bit of a badass.**

 ****** Just an homage to another disney movie**

 ******* I won't be translating anything not in english, this is Latin, and once you translate it, you should know what may or may not happen**

 ******** If no one recognises this creation, I might snap.**

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And here is the second chapter. I know it wasn't much, but I tried to make it feel like a real marvel movie, calm at one minute, ten in a split second, shit hits the fan. What do you guys think? Does it seemed to rushed? And yes, Takato will be the Tamers version of Hulk, except that Takato will be able to control it and he won't have to be 'buckass nude' maybe, and how do you like the kids new outfits? And as for Natasha being kind, well, you never really know what she is thinking, and Tony, well, this is before Iron Man 3, so he hasn't learned to like little kids yet. well, that's enough out of me.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	3. Takato's Fury

**Thechaosmaster: What's up, peoples, welcome to chapter 2 of Tamers Assemble. Now I know that it's really the third chapter but, the Prologue ain't really a chappy, just something to kick off the series, anyways, after a few days, I've gotten this chapter finished. And while we ain't at The Avengers just yet, we're almost there, just on more chapter to go, yes, one chapter, I really wanted to have one chapter for each Tamer but realized that it would never work, anyways, in this chapter, well, just read and find out.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel, Disney, Digimon, or anything else, just the plot, and whatever may come. enjoy.**

"Normal Speach"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Hulk Speach/possesd Takato speach"**

 _ **'Demonic speach'**_

 **[Jarvis speach]**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Takato's Fury**

Takato woke with a start, he was breathing heavily, sweat ran down his face, his heart was pounding against his chest, feeling like it was about to burst from his ribs, and he felt like he just ran seven laps around a football stadium, in less then a minute. It took a moment for Takato to look around his surroundings and realized that he was in a room he didn't remember, and said, "Where in the world am I?"

Then he heard a voice with an British accent say, **[Good morning, the time is now seven AM. The date is Monday, March 15th. The temperature is currently thirty nine degrees outside, and the weather will be clear skies and partly cloudy, with a two percent chance of rain later this afternoon.] ***

Takato blinked a few times, remembering last night, _'Right. Yamaki sent us to New York for some R &R, after a thirteen hour flight, we arrived at Stark Towers early yesterday morning, and we had met Tony Stark, Jarvis, and all that. I guess that it wasn't a dream after all, then. But, still, that nightmare, it still hasn't gone away yet. Maybe it never will.'_ Then he looked up thought, 'Just what are these dreams telling me? Oh, Guilmon, I wonder what you're doing right now?' Takato tried to remember last night, but he couldn't remember what happened after entering Stark Tower, he then raised his head, and asked, "Jarvis, what happened last night? It's kind of fuzzy."

Jarvis said, **[After Master Stark had, had called you and your friends children, you seemed to become very angry, and you started glowing a bright red energy, it almost seemed like you were on fire, and whatever is was that you were doing, had caused all of the lights to flicker out of control. Then you spoke perfect latin and had apparently threatened Master Stark, then after that, you calmed down and became very tired, you came to your room where you fell asleep. I should also point out that, while you slept, that you started talking in your sleep, but I was unable to hear just what it was that you were saying.]**

Takato's eyes widened, and wearily asked, "Did I, did I harm anyone last night?"

Jarvis said, **[No. though I must ask, what is the Digital Hazard? And what is you relations with it?]****

Takato's eyes widened and then he realized what Jarvis was asking, then he said, "The Digital Hazard is," Takato shook his head, then he said, "It's something that I feel uncomfortable talking about right now. It's kind of personal. I hope you don't mind."

Jarvis then said, **[I understand. I should also let you know that you're friends are up and eating in the dinning area with Agent Natasha, Agent Coulson, Miss Pepper, and Master Stark. Should I let Master Stark know you're up, as well as your sleep talking?]**

Takato nodded and he said, "It would be appreciated to let him know that I'm up, Jarvis. But for me sleep taking, just forget about it, alright?"

Jarvis said, **[I understand, sir.]**

Takato nodded and said, "Thank you, Jarvis."

Jarvis then said, **[Think nothing of it, Young Takato.]**

Takato nodded and asked, "What level is the dinning area at?"

Jarvis replied with, **[That would be the fifteenth floor, sir. Would you like one of your friends to meet you there?]**

Takato thought about it, then he said, "If it's not too much trouble, Jarvis?"

Jarvis then said, **[Consider it done, Sir.]**

Takato nodded, then he walked to his personal bathroom, and took a shower, once he was clean and dressed in his new clothes, he looked in the mirror, and remembered the last phrase he heard in his dream before waking, _''Megiddro erit inter vos potentia in maledictionem. Potentia enim vos utor, sed tantum post te vincere timorem praeteritorum.' That's what I heard in my dreams, and I'm certain that there was more, but I can't remember. What does it all mean?'_

Takato, not wanting to get himself caught up on his dreams again, just dropped the topic and walked out of the bathroom and spotted his goggles laying on his nightstand, he went to grab them, but halted, then he lowered his hand, and he turned and walked away from them, thinking, _'This is supposed to be a vacation, an escape from our last adventure, I think that should also mean a break from wearing the goggles, because it feels like the moment I put those goggles on, that shit will hit the fan. So, it's time to just leave the Goggles here for today.'_

And so Takato left his room, without wearing his goggles, that had became his signature, for the first time since before Guilmon became real, and walked out of his room, and saw Rika standing there, with her arms folded and her back to the door, then when she heard the door close, she began to turn and said, "It's about time, Goggle-Head. I was beginning to think that those goggles had..." But her voice died on her lips as she saw that Takato was without his goggles, then she thought, _'Huh. he actually can go one day without his goggles.'_

Then a stray thought wormed its way into her head, _'You know, without those big stupid goggles, he actually looks kind of cute.'_ Then Rika stopped her thoughts and mentally screamed, _'WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING!? WHY AM I THINKING THAT TAKATO'S FUCKING CUTE!? WHERE IN THE FUCKING HELL DID THAT SHIT COME FROM!?'_ Then an image of a girly version of Rika, wearing a dress and looking almost like a princess suddenly appeared inside Rika's mind, and another version of how she looked right now appeared right beside the first version, then the Tomboy version of Rika started giving the girly version of herself a serious and violent beat down. While all those thoughts/brutal abuse of her own psyche were going on, she had managed to keep her normal blank look, without even as much as a twitch showing her displeasure.

Meanwhile Takato noticed that Rika was giving him a blank stare was thinking, _'Wonder why she's staring at me like that?'_

Then after Rika was done beating the ever living shit out of the girly version of herself, thoughts and all, she had then finished it off by burying them, deep, deep in the deepest, darkest depths of her mind, never to see the light of day again, then she looked at Takato and said in her usual unimpressed tone of voice, "So the goggles actually do come off. I was starting to think that they had been fused to the top of your head, Takato."

Takato was about to say something, when he heard her call him by his real name, and not by 'Goggle-Head' he blinked a couple of times and thought, _'She called me 'Takato' and not 'Goggle-Head' although, it's no surprise, seeing how I don't have my goggles on. But why does it feel nice to have her call me by my name just now?'_ Takato had started to develop a light blush on his cheeks, but thankfully, Rika didn't notice.

Before Takato continued his thoughts, Rika said, "Yo, Goggle-Idiot, let's go. The others are still waiting for you."

Takato sighed as his blush faded away, and thought, ' _And now she's back to being her usual self. Oh, well.'_ Then Takato nodded and motioned Rika to lead the way.

Takato and Rika walked in an uncomfortable silence, even while they were in elevator, then Takato tried to break the tension, and asked, "Rika, are you okay?"

Rika gave Takato a sideways glare and asked, "What do you mean, doofus? I'm fine."

Takato sighed and he said, "Rika, I know that you're not fine, none of us are. We had just said goodbye to our partners, and then a week later, we get sent here. None of us are fine, each of us has some scars from our journey with our partners that we need to get over. That is the main reason why Yamaki sent us here. And while I don't fully agree with it, I know for a fact that if we had stayed home, each and every last one of us would be finding a way to return to the Digital World, and never come back. Besides, there is a bright side to all of this."

RIka glared harder at Takato and asked, "And what might that be, doofus?"

Takato smirked and said, "Well, getting away from Kazu is one thing." While Kazu Shiota was one of Takato's friends, he could get a bit annoying at times. And had an ego the size of the fucking Hypnos Towers.

Rika actually had lost her glare, and had actually started chuckling, which evolved into full blown laughter, and said, "Yeah, you're right about that, Takato." Then the elevator dinged and the door opened up and Rika, who had stopped laughing, had said, "C'mon, let's go and eat."

Takato nodded then he followed Rika until they reached the cafeteria, there, they saw everyone was already eating, and chattering around, it seems that Pepper made a huge breakfast, complete with scrambled egg, bacon, pancakes, with glasses of orange juice to drink, Tony noticed that Takato was up and he said, "Well, morning, kid. That was some light show you caused last night, anything you want to say?"

Then Takato turned from carefree and happy, to serious and angry so fast that it was like a switch went off and he became a whole other person, and he gave Tony a hard glare, then he angrily said, "Let me have breakfast, then we'll talk!"

Everyone was taken back at Takato's tone, not used to seeing him angry, then Natasha turned to Tony and said, "You know Tony, I don't think that it's a good idea to start arguing with the kid first thing in the morning, so do you think that you can at least try to act like you enjoy the kids being here?"

Tony looked at Natasha and said, "Why? I've looked at these kid's files, I know what they went through. But so what? They're acting like somebody kicked their pet dogs, or something. If you ask me, they should be happy that they're alive, after all, it's not like they really lost anyone important, or anything. Not to mention that these kids were playing with forces that they never could understand. Treating everything like it was a game. Playing around with their pets." The Tamers all became upset at Tony calling their partners pets, and everyone, Jeri included was glaring at the GBPP, and Rika was about to yell at him with a whole list of insults, curses, and other, choice, words, when something happened.

 _ ***CRASH***_

Everyone looked to where the crash came from and everyone saw Takato standing over shards of a broken glass cup that he crushed in his hand, some of the broken glass shards still digging in his hand, and blood dripping down onto the floor. Everyone was noticed that Takato was shaking violently, but unlike last night, where it seemed like he was just letting his anger out, he seemed to be trying to keep himself from doing something stupid, or something he might regret, then he said, "You call us kids, but it's you who acts like a child. The one who acts like everything's a joke, you say you've read our files, my guess is that Yamaki had it and had given it to Fury, who in turn, gave it to you.

You think you're so tough, you live in a perfect life, you have all the money you could ask for, you are a genius, you are rich beyond belief, you have nothing to worry about except for the occasional crazy bastard who wants to kill you, but with your 'Iron Man' suites you could take them on, and you would probably enjoy the fight to, but for us, we have none of that."

Everyone was shocked at what Takato was saying, his friends had hopped that yesterdays outburst was from the lack of sleep from the plane ride, but now, it seemed that wasn't the case, then Takato said, "You are a man who has everything, and yet at the same time, you have nothing." Tony's eyes widened at that remark, suddenly remembering his time in the cave, Then Takato said, "And let me tell you this, Tony, you think that you are the big man on top of the world, well always remember, the bigger you are, the harder you fall, but the higher you are, the faster you fall. And once you hit the ground, you will leave behind one big crater in the ground." ***

And with that, Takato turned to leave the dinning area in aggravation, but before he left he said, "Back home, I helped my parents at the bakery, it wasn't much of a life, but it was my life." Takato looked at everyone and saw them staring at his hand, he looked down at the bleeding hand, then it looked liked he entered some sort of trance, his eyes seemed to get that faraway look in them, then he softly said, "Ira ducit ad pericula discrimen experrectus. Megiddo erit inter vos potentia in tempus eget. Utrumque donum et maledictionem. Potentia enim vos utor, sed tantum post te superare metus."

Then Takato seemed to come out of his trance, his eyes returned to normal and he looked up at his friends, then he looked at Tony, and said, "You think you are on top of the world, you should know that it is lonely at the top. And for those of us who are here at the bottom, you could only pray that something good cold happen. And never call our partners pets. Guilmon was more then that, more then just my partner, he was my creation. I designed him, I created him, drew him up on a sketch pad, then with my D-Ark, he came to life, he is more then just my partner, he is my son. And now he's gone, sent back to the Digital World. When will I see him again, I don't know, and I'm scared what would happen if I ever lost him. He's more to me then just my partner, he's, my son."**** Takato then started to tear up, then he ran out the door.

Rika stood up, and headed for the door, not really knowing why she even cared about Takato, but she knew that she had to keep him from doing something stupid. But before she left, she looked directly at Tony and said, "You know, while he may be a Goggle-Headed idiot, he has always tried to do his damnest to protect everyone, and by you saying that everything we did, was just us playing a game, that just made him upset, but when you called our partners, pets, I'm not surprised that he snapped at you, tell you the truth, he actually beat me to yell at you. You think he was harsh, he was actually holding back his anger, if you really do have our files, then you must know what happened the last time Takato became furious, it almost destroyed the Digital World.

And I have no idea what would happen if Takato decided to unleash all of that hatred fueled power here, in your tower. Remember, while Takato is kind and caring, ever since what happened in the Digital World, he hasn't been the same. He may not show it, but he's different now. And while I may not know what the hell is going on with him right now, I know that right now, he needs someone to talk to. He's changed a lot since the D-Reaper, and I don't think that it's for the better."

Ryo raised an eyebrow and asked, "How do you know that Takato's changed, Wildcat? You starting to develop feelings for Takato or something?"

Rika lightly blushed at the remark, then she snapped, "Oh, why the hell would I fall for someone like Takato? He's just a big dumb ass Goggle-Headed idiot! But he's still a better person then you, Stark."

Rika then turned and followed Takato out of the room, not knowing that her friends were left picking their jaws off of the floor. Then Henry said, "Did something happen between Rika and Takato that we're not aware of?" Everyone but Jeri gave Henry a shrug.

Then Jeri sadly smiled and said, "They may not know it, but they care for each other."

Ryo shrugged and said, "Well, duh, their friends, aren't they?"

Jeri shook her head and said, "No, that's not what I meant. Henry, you know that, before the whole Digimon event started, that I had a crush on Takato during middle school, right?" Henry gave Jeri a slight nod, then Jeri said, "And I noticed that Takato would blush around me, so I knew that he had a crush on me as well."

Pepper, who seemed to want to know more about the kids that will be staying with them, asked, "What changed?"

Jeri frowned and said, "Back when we were in the DIgital World, some things happened, and Takato became furious, it was when I had lost my partner. Takato became enraged because of it, moreso then he was just a moment ago, and in turn he turned his partner into a true monster, and after it was all over, Takato tried to apologise to me, but I was blinded by grief, and terrified at what Takato turned his partner into, that I had told Takato that I hated him.

And I think, that I had inadvertently broke his heart. And while he understands that I wasn't myself at the time, I fear that Takato stopped crushing on me after that. And when our partners were being dragged to the Digital World, I saw Takato comforting Rika after the Digimon had left."

Pepper then asked, "That's quite a story."

And everyone nodded, then Tony said, "Maybe, I was being a little harsh on the kid. You see, I had lost both my parents when I was only seventeen years old. Not to mention that I was held captive in Kunar, Afghanistan, there was when I built the Mark one version of my Iron Man suit, as well as the prototype of the miniaturized ark reactor, with a bunch of scrap metal only, a few years ago, after a group of terrorists attacked the Humvee I was riding in, I had a lot of metal shards launched into my heart, but this," Tony points to his chest, and said, "keeps 'em out. And I don't really know how to treat kids, you know, being a genius billionaire, single child orphan would do that to you."

Nobody said anything, and instead decided to eat their breakfast in silence, then Pepper asked, "Is anyone else concerned by the fact that Takato broke a glass cup in his bare hands, and it didn't seem to bother him?"

Henry looked at where Takato's blood was, then he thought about it for a while, then he said, "Rika might be right about Takato changing, but what could be causing it?" Nobody answered him, as they to, were confused.

 *****Meanwhile With Takato*****

Takato had ran out of the dinning area, and he didn't know where he was running. He just ran, and ran, and ran. He ran as far as his feet would take him. Then when he finally stopped running to catch his breath, he looked up to see just where he was, and saw Tony Starks Ark Reactor, but it seemed like it was turned off and seemed like it was under construction. But Takato, who was trying to calm himself, walked up to it, but as he walked up to it to get a better look at it, he saw his own reflection, but he almost jumped out of his skin at what he had seen. What was staring back at him wasn't his own.

Instead, staring right back at him was, the dragon of Hazard, itself, Megidramon, then the reflection spoke, _ **'Takato Matsuki.'**_

Takato jumped back and, in a frightened voice said, "M, Megidramon. Wha? How are you here? What is going on here?"

Megidramon said, _ **'I am here because your world is in danger, and in turn my world is in danger.'**_

Takato fearfully asked, "Danger? But I thought that we defeated the D-Reaper."

Megidramon then snapped at Takato, who could almost feel the monsters acidic breath breathing down onto him, ** _'The D-Reaper isn't the threat, you idiot!'_**

Takato nearly jumped out of skin at Megidramon's outburst, then he asked, "Then who or what is?"

Megidramon glared at Takato, then he said, ' _ **I do not know, but whatever it is, it's a bigger threat then the D-Reaper.'**_

Takato then asked, "Well, if you don't know what is threatening the world, how do you know that the world is in danger?"

Megidramon sighed, then he said, **_'Call it a hunch, I don't know what it is, but something is coming, something big, and it could end with a lot of people dying.'_ **Then Megidramon looked to the sun and softly said, ' ** _Maybe it is time for you to start using the rest of the power that Grani had given you.'_**

Takato was about to ask what he meant when Rika's voice called out, "There you are, Goggle-Brain, I swear, you are more trouble then you're worth sometimes."

Takato turned and saw Rika staring there with her arms folded, then she asked, "You done talking to yourself now?"

Takato asked, "What do mean? I wasn't talking..." Takato's eyes widened and he then turned back to the jumbo sized Ark Reactor and saw that the ghostly image of Megidramon was gone, and his own reflection was staring back at him. "talking to myself..." Takato softly finished.

Rika then said, "Yeah, yeah, Goggles. So, you done bleeding on the floor or what?"

Takato looked down at his bleeding hand and saw something that freaked him out, causing him to yell, "What the Hell!?"

Rika rolled her eyes and asked, "Oh, for the love, what could be wrong now, you scared of a little blood now or something?" RIka walked up to Takato and looked at his hand, then she said, "What the fuck!?"

Rika and Takato watched in morbid curiosity as particles of data started forming from out of Takato's wound, and slowly started to heal the cuts, then within seconds, the cuts were gone, with no sign of even a scar being left behind, not even a sign of blood.

Takato then looked up to Rika and asked, "Please tell me that you saw that as well, Rika?"

Rika could only nod slowly then she said, "You've been acting weird for a while now, Goggle-Head, and now this, we need answers."

Takato nodded, then he said, "Let's go to Stark, I'm sure he has to have something that could tell us what is going on."

Rika nodded then they ran back to the dinning area, once there Tony said, "Takato..."

But Takato said, "Save it for later, something big just happened."

Ryo, being curious at what could be up, asked, "What happened?"

Takato raised his hands and showed everyone that, where there should have been scars from the broken glass, wasn't even a scratch on him, not even a drop of blood. Henry then said, "What the? How?"

Takato then said, "I don't know. One minute, I had cuts on my hands, the next, clouds of data, like the ones you see when a Digimon gets deleted, started to come out of my hand and then, my hands were healed."

Tony, being interested, then said, "Jarvis, do you detect anything strange coming from Takato that could probably explain to us what is happening here?"

Jarvis then said, **[Not that I can tell right now, sir. But I could, Hold on. This is strange.]**

Rika then asked, "What is it?"

Jarvis then said, **[Well, I am detecting strange energy readings coming from, not only Takato, but Rika, Henry, and Ryo as well, and while I can detect the same reading coming from Jeri, it's not as strong as the others, and Takato seems to have two different readings coming from him at once. Sir, I think that,]**

But Tony said, "Right. Jarvis, begin running a diagnosis check on them."

Jarvis, then said, **[Already on it, sir.]**

Then Tony said, "Now then, just stand still, kids."

Before the Tamers could ask what he meant, they were being scanned by a blue energy, for five seconds, then it stopped, then Jarvis said, **[Sir, you might want to see this.]**

Tony, being curious, asked, "What is it?"

Then a large computer screen can out from behind a wall and Jarvis said, **[From what I can tell, there's nothing wrong with them, at all, but that's where the problem is.]**

Tony raised an eyebrow then asked, "What do you mean, Jarvis?"

Jarvis then showed an image of the Tamers then he said, **[It seems that the children's DNA has some data properties, it's almost like they're a living computer program.]*******

Then the Tamers' eyes widened and Stark asked, "Anything you kids want to say?"

Takato looked at the others, who nodded, then he sighed and said, "Back during the D-Reaper attack, the only way for us to be able to fight back, was for us to merge with out partners, to become Mega leveled Digimon, but we were only able to that in the Digital World because we were made of Data at the time. And when we returned to this world, we were once again made of flesh and blood, but the Sovereigns, that is, the strongest beings in the Digital World, saw this as a problem and came to a solution."

Rika nodded and said, "Right, and that was to turn our DNA, into data."

Henry then said, "But we believed that it was only temporary, and it would only last for that battle only."

Phil then placed his hand on his chin, then he said, "Well, that sure is an interesting tale. But how does that explain how Takato's wound was able to heal, with not even a scar? I mean, while being made of data could be the answer, wouldn't it heal right after he got cut?"

Henry then thought about something then he said, "Takato, how long have you been having nightmares?"

Everyone looked at the former goggle wearing leader, and Rika asked, "What's that got to do with anything?"

Takato looked up at Henry and asked, "How did you know?"

Henry gave Takato a knowing look, and said, "You may be able to hide it well, but, I noticed that you've been on edge a lot lately. And add yesterdays outburst, as well as what happened a little while ago, it is clear that you are either experiencing nightmares, or you have a bad case of insomnia. And seeing how you don't have bags under your eyes, I can tell that you are having nightmares. So, care to tell us what's wrong?"

Takato sighed and asked, "Just how did you get so good at reading me, Henry?"

Henry folded his arms and said, "It's not hard to tell, Takato. You're usually more collected then this, it's pretty easy to see that you are having problems sleeping."

Takato looked down, then he sighed, and he said, "I should've known that you would be able to tell that something was wrong with me, Henry."

Rika rolled her eyes and said, "There's a lot wrong with you, Goggle-Brain."

Takato lightly chuckled and said, "For once, I think you might be right." Everyone was slightly taken back by the fact that Takato actually agreed with Rika, but before anyone could say anything, Takato sighed then he said, "You're right, Henry, I have been having nightmares, but right now, I would just like to forget about it for now, alright?"

Henry nodded then he said, "I understand, Takato, but you should at least tell us what's wrong. It might actually make the nightmares stop."

Takato sighed sadly and said, "All right, I guess you're right. It started last week, right after Yamaki dropped the bomb on us that we were coming her for a while. That night, after I went to bed, I had this nightmare, in it Megidramon was chasing me trough the Digital World, and it's always trying to eat me. But before that happens, one of always saves me, but you are quickly over powered and killed, then Megidramon rushes at me, and I start running as fast as my feet would take me, with chants echoing in the background, and the nightmare ending with Megidramon eating me."

Everyone was silent for a long time after hearing Takato describe his nightmare, no one really had any ideas as what to say about Takato's dreams, when something happened, Takato heard Megidramon's voice call out in a strange chant, _**'**_ _ **Auribus percipite, Aleam puer, quia tempus iam venit ad vos amplecit tuum verum potentia, dum tenebris in natura, quondam vos perceptum amplecti lumen in corde tuo, numquid poterit ad imperium tenebrae in anima tua. Nunc, excitare, Hazzardmon.'**_

Then Takato fell down, and closed his eyes while writhing in pain and started screaming, "AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Rika and just about everyone in the room looked towards Takato, and Rika said, "Takato!" Rika was then at Takato's side and said in a voice that was completely out of character for her, "Takato, what's wrong? Come on, this isn't funny any more."

Takato then opened his eyes, and everyone saw the symbol of the Digital Hazard in his eyes, and he said, "R-Rika, ru-run! AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Takato then let out an ear piercing scream as he was enveloped in a dark red aura, and it looked like his skin was peeling back, then he said, "Takatomon, Digivolve to..." And then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

 ***We all remember our first introduction to J.A.R.V.I.S. in the MCU when he said something like this, and I thought that a little nod would be perfect.**

 ****J.A.R.V.I.S. never seems to be subtle about anything, and he always seems to be brutally honest about everything, even after he became Vision subtlety is not in his programming**

 *****A little foreshadowing for what is to come, hehe.**

 ******I have always envisioned Takato and Guilmon's relationship as father and son, I don't know why, but, seeing how Takato created Guilmon, and the way Takato treats Guilmon, it would almost look like a father proud of his son, that is why I write them like that, in the Key Of Hazard, and DigiHearts, and now here, Takato will always be Guilmon's father, no matter how you look at it, he is Guilmon's father first, and his Tamer second.**

 *******Why has no one made a story about the Tamers after the D-Reaper and not having the fact that they were basically made of Data during the final battle, and then having them still made of data, I know that there was 'The year the world changed' but was only for a short while.**

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And there we have it, the next chapter. Now, before people think that the data healing thing will be overpowered, let me say this, while the other Tamers will have this ability, it won't be god like, or Naruto Kyuubi healing levels. Say if they get ct, it will heal in a matter of minutes, but if they lose an arm, so to say, while they will regain that arm, it will take at _least_ a day or two to regrow, and while the chapter is called Takato's fury, I didn't really show Takato truely furious. But Megidramon wasn't te only Digimon that I was showing last chapter. I didn't really hint at him, more just mentioned him by name, but it was fucking Hazzardmon, my own creation that I hinted at in the final scene, yes, Hazzardmon is my own creation, but I like using him, btw, should I give Hazzardmon a sort of, mode change, in this story? Like give him an 'Megidramon Armored Mode' or something, you know, something unique. And I said it before, and I'll say it again, the latain will _NOT_ be translated. Think of this like your own puzzle, it is up to you, the reader to transate, and understand what is being said, it will help lead to more of the plot. And what do you think of Megidramon helping Takato? And before anyone say's anything about how Takato just became incridebly powerful, or got an amazing power up, let's remember what Universe we're in right now. Many of the MCU characters became incridibly powerful after like, ten, fifteen minutes of being on screen. example, Tony Stark. like, twenty miniutes, to half an hour of being on screen, did he complete Mark 1. This is something like that. Well, that's all for now, I just wanted to be a troll tonight and leave you guys, and girls, if any, with a cliffhanger tonight, but next chapter, will reveal Hazardmon, and how the others will react to him, then Rika's training with Romanoff, then the chapter after that, we finally get into the ultimate crossover of all time, The Avengers.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	4. A Sad farewell

**Thechaosmaster was sitting in his large castle watching The first Avengers movie while lightly crying, then Kurivolt looked at the camera and then back at Thechaosmaster said, "Hey, boss, we're live!"**

 **Thechaosmaster looked up at the camera and took out a box of tissues, and blew his nose, then he said, "Oh, crap!" Chaos then turned off the TV and an to the camera, then he said, "So sorry about that everyone. And I am so sorry about this. You see, I be you all came here thinking that this is a new chapter, well, I'm sorry to say," Thechaosmaster closed his eyes and appeared to be incredibly sad, then a lone tear drop fell, then he said, "I'm sorry to say that I have suddenly lost all motivation for this story. *Sniff* Now before you get mad, just let me say that the reason is because, in case many of you haven't heard by now, which I bet all of you, by now, knows what this really is about. You see, a few days ago, on November 12th, this world was forced to say goodbye to a legend, to an icon, yes, *Sniff Sniff* we had lost to the godfather of comics, himself, the legend, the creator, the watcher, the man who had appeared in many Marvel movies and TV shows, Stan 'The Man' Lee. Stan Lee had died a few days ago at the age of 95, and he will surely be missed dearly. This chapter is just me saying that Tamers Assemble has lost motivation, and while I could write more, I think that this way, I can give Stan a proper salute and an honorary farewell. But this won't mean that I've stopped writting, instead, I'm going back to my roots, that's right, for all those who have been waiting for the sequel, it's finally coming, A Brave New Adventure will finally begin, once I finish rereading A Brave New Journey, I will start the sequel. Now then, that is all I'll say fo this A/N, and instead of ranting on, I will instead say this, Stan Lee, Thank you, for all the things you've done. The years you've been with us were legendary, and the characters you've made have redefined what heroes could be. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you, for creating the world that many people have come to know and love, thank you, and rest in peace. Goodbye."**

 **Kurivolt, "Thank you, Stan, and rest in peace."**

 **Stan Lee: 1922-2018 Excelsior**


End file.
